


Смягчая грани

by 8salfeti8, STARKER_Russian_fandom



Series: WTF Starker 2019 || тексты низкого рейтинга [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Protective Tony Stark, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8salfeti8/pseuds/8salfeti8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom
Summary: — Ты хочешь сказать мне, — он шумно сглотнул, — что мое тело думает, что япапаПитера?— И в качестве ответной реакции готовит себя для отцовства, да.После стандартного сканирования мозга, Пятница обнаружила кое-что, о чем Тони уже давно знал, но что, возможно, не был готов принять. К счастью, Питер всегда рядом, чтобы помочь ему восстановить равновесие.





	Смягчая грани

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Will Soften Every Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578055) by [losingmymindtonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingmymindtonight/pseuds/losingmymindtonight). 



Как обычно, все началось с того, что на Тони напал приступ паранойи. 

Ранее в этот день он, Роуди и Питер столкнулись лицом к лицу с одним мятежным волшебником. Само сражение оказалось достаточно легким. Этот парень не был особо _хорошим_ магом, просто сумасшедшим. Питера пошвыряло из стороны в сторону чуть сильнее, чем Тони хотелось бы (читай: Питера швыряло из стороны в сторону _постоянно_ ), но, в целом, он не сильно пострадал, за исключением нескольких шишек и царапин. 

В кои-то веки миссия оказалась легкой и приятной. Все прошло без происшествий, плохой парень был повержен и заперт как раз к ужину. 

Но едва Тони приземлился рядом с парнишкой, предлагая ему руку и помогая встать с асфальта, на котором он так удобно развалился от усталости, Пятница упомянула, что магия волшебника _возможно_ как-то воздействовала на мозговые волны. Так что Тони пришлось срочно продумывать план действий. 

Шаг первый: вернуть Питера в Башню, заставить Питера пройти проверку в медотсеке, отправить Питера спать. 

Шаг второй: дать Пятнице задание проверить его мозг всеми возможными способами, чтобы убедиться, что этот ублюдок держал свои стремные силы при себе. 

Когда-то в его мозгах уже копались, и он совершенно _не_ жаждал повторения. 

Шаг первый был достаточно простым. Питер _обожает_ летать с Железным человеком, так что было до смешного просто уговорить его позволить Тони подкинуть его до Башни. Там Тони просто бесцеремонно сгрузил Питера на койку в медотсеке и натравил на него докторов, не обращая внимания на его завывания в духе: “Я в порядке, мистер Старк, ну правда”. Как только он убедился, что его подопечный сдался и собирается слушаться врачей, он вышел в коридор, чтобы позвонить Мэй. Когда доктора подтвердили отчет Карен о том, что _Никаких Серьезных Повреждений Не Зарегистрировано_ , Тони всучил ему в руки бутылку воды и батончик мюсли и дотолкал его до комнаты с лаконичным приказом _пойти, черт подери, поспать_. 

Едва самый важный этап плана завершился, он спустился прямиком в свою лабораторию и приступил к работе. 

Тони плюхнулся на компьютерный стул и, оттолкнувшись, прокатился через всю комнату, остановившись напротив монитора. 

— Итак, Ница. Питер уже спит? 

— Да, Босс. 

— Отлично. Используй датчики на его матрасе и твои обычные сканеры, проведи полную проверку организма. Сосредоточься на головном мозге. Убедись, что он никоим образом не пострадал. Выведи сюда все результаты, я тоже их проверю. 

— Принято, Босс. 

Он сделал большой глоток кофе. 

— Роуди все еще в своем костюме, верно? 

— Броня полковника Роудса все еще активна. По всей видимости, он помогает с зачисткой. 

— Хорошо. Начни аналогичную проверку и его тоже. Ничего не говори ему, если только мы не найдем что-то, о чем ему следует знать. 

— Уже начала, сэр, — Пятница на мгновение затихла. — Полагаю, вы хотите, чтобы я повторила процедуру с вами? 

— Всегда на шаг впереди, Ница. Ага. Приступай. 

Он откинулся на стуле, наблюдая, как на экране появляются всевозможные показатели. Он смахнул свои собственные (его волновали только результаты сканирования мозга), но внимательно просмотрел результаты ребенка. 

Температура была чуть ниже тридцати шести градусов, что абсолютно нормально для спящего, да и в целом она у Питера всегда слегка понижена. Частота дыхания в пределах нормы, давление на комфортно низких значениях, пульс ровный и ритмичный. 

Изучив результаты предварительной проверки и убедившись, что физически с парнишкой все нормально, Тони сосредоточился на данных сканирования мозга. 

Мозговая активность Питера была чуть ниже, чем его собственная, о чем он мог судить, глядя на свое изображение в углу экрана, но это всего лишь говорило о том, что он находится где-то на одной из первых фаз сна. Несколько минут Тони самостоятельно изучал полученные данные, прежде чем обратиться к Пятнице. 

— Что скажешь, Пятница? 

— Судя по всему, нет никаких следов нежелательного воздействия на неврологические функции мистера Паркера или полковника Роудса. Они оба просто воплощение здоровья, сэр. 

Тони с облегчением кивнул. 

— Питер хорошо спит? 

— Показатели мистера Паркера говорят о том, что он в полном порядке. На данный момент нет никаких признаков стресса или дискомфорта. Он на второй фазе сна. Желаете, чтобы я продолжала сканировать его мозговые волны и сообщать вам об изменении фаз? 

Он усмехнулся над дотошностью ИИ. 

— Нет, все нормально. Просто приглядывай за ним ради меня, — Тони вывел свои собственные результаты на экран. — И, я полагаю, что мои результаты тоже без изменений? 

Пятница ответила не сразу. 

— Сегодняшнее сражение не повлияло на ваши неврологические функции. 

— Довольно странное уточнение, — рассмеялся Тони, пытаясь скрыть свое беспокойство. — И что ты нашла? 

— В качестве рутинной диагностики я сравнила ваш сегодняшний результат с данными от сканирований, которые проводились в течение последних месяцев и лет. 

— И? 

— Прослеживается несколько любопытных изменений в развитии мозга и других физиологических функций. 

Тони лениво покрутился на стуле. 

— И каких же? 

— За удивительно короткий промежуток времени у вас возросло количество нейронных связей в некоторых зонах вашей префронтальной коры, которые отвечают за память и расстановку приоритетов. Кроме того, ваши нижние отделы теменной коры и предклинье полушарий головного мозга уменьшились в размерах. Все они являются жизненно важными компонентами сети пассивного режима работы мозга. 

Он, конечно, немного разбирался в неврологии, но явно недостаточно, чтобы вот так, сходу, понять, что хоть _что-либо_ из этого значит. 

— Ты много говоришь и мало объясняешь, Пятница. 

— Ваши изменения соответствуют ранним этапам отцовства. 

Тони остановил вращение, резко опустив ногу на пол. 

— _Отцовства_? Просканируй еще раз, Пятница, думаю, ты меня с кем-то перепутала. 

— Это не так, сэр. 

— Тогда должно быть какое-то другое объяснение, — он закатил глаза, — потому что, если память мне не изменяет, у меня нет детей. 

Наступила пауза, во время которой ИИ прогоняла свои данные через все алгоритмы, которые Тони для нее прописал. 

— Данные изменения подкрепляются неопровержимыми доказательствами. 

— О? — Тони фыркнул в свою чашку с кофе. — И что же это за доказательства? 

— Питер Паркер. 

Он замер, сердце бешено заколотилось, но мышцы при этом словно заледенели. Он смутно заметил, как Дубина вытащил кружку у него из рук до того, как она выпала бы из онемевших пальцев. Слова Пятницы снова и снова крутились у него в голове, пока не слились в невнятную мешанину, смысла в которой было еще меньше, чем в первый раз, когда она только сказала об этом. 

— _Питер_? 

— Да. 

— Питер не… он не… не мой биологический…. 

— Данный неврологический феномен наблюдается не только у биологических отцов, но и у приемных тоже. Специфические изменения начались всего через несколько месяцев после вашей встречи с Питером Паркером и в дальнейшем только прогрессировали. 

Тони уткнулся лицом в ладони. Глубоко в груди появилась какая-то неясная грусть. 

— Но я не его отец. 

— Разве вы не принимаете активное участие в его жизни? 

— Да, но… 

— Признаете ли вы, что несете ответственность за мистера Паркера? 

— Конечно, но… 

— И разве множество людей, включая полковника Роудса и мисс Поттс, не указывали вам на то, что ваши отношения с мистером Паркером часто похожи на отношения отца и сына? 

Тони застонал, проводя напряженной рукой по лицу. У него просто не осталось аргументов, потому что все, что говорила Пятница, было правдой. Он просто не хотел верить в это. 

— _Да_. 

— Ваши неврологические и физиологические реакции не ограничиваются исключительно терминологией, — Пятница вывела на экран совокупность результатов. Тони слепо уставился на данные. Слишком много, чтобы обработать, слишком много, чтобы даже попытаться понять. — Очевидно, ваше тело реагирует на что-то, чего вы сами пока не осознаете. 

— Ты хочешь сказать мне, — он шумно сглотнул, — что мое тело думает, что я _папа_ Питера? 

— И в качестве ответной реакции готовит себя для отцовства, да. 

— Но ведь нет никаких доказательств, что именно _Питер_ вызвал эти изменения, верно? — да, он хватался за соломинку, но он просто не мог ничего с этим поделать. _Должно быть какое-то другое объяснение_. 

— Есть ли какой-то другой ребенок, который, по вашему мнению, мог вызвать подобную реакцию? 

— Ну, нет, но… 

— Есть ряд диагностических испытаний, которые проводились в тестовых группах и которые мы можем воссоздать в лаборатории, если вы хотите подтверждения нашей гипотезы. 

— Скорее _твоей_ гипотезы, — проворчал он, — но давай, валяй. Что за тесты? 

На экране появилось изображение Питера: его волосы были растрепаны, а из-под одеяла торчала одна нога. Тони удивленно моргнул. Пока он смотрел, ребенок перевернулся во сне, приоткрыв рот и зарывшись щекой в подушку. Несмотря на ворох мыслей, кружащихся в голове, и дрожащие руки, Тони улыбнулся, глядя на эту картину. Едва он задумался о том, что стоит купить парнишке ростовую подушку или что-нибудь типа того, Пятница резко прервала поток его мыслей. 

— Зарегистрированы значительные изменения в вашей конвекситальной лобной коре. Некоторые исследования определили, что рост активности нейронов наблюдается в этой зоне, когда подопытный видит своего ребенка. 

О, так это и _был_ тест. 

— И? 

— Когда вы увидели Питера, эта зона вашего мозга стала ярче, сэр. Также увеличилась выработка окситоцина и дофамина. 

— Разве это, — о, боже, Тони слишком горд, чтобы произнести подобное вслух, — ну, эм, разве эти гормоны не связаны с… 

— Да, эти гормоны в первую очередь связывают с любовью. 

— То есть я люблю Питера Паркера. 

— И ваши действия, и результаты биохимических анализов говорят об этом. Разве вы не знали об этом ранее? 

_Ты знал это. Ты знал это намного дольше, чем хочешь признать_. 

— Полагаю, что знал, — он с тихим рыком пнул ножку стола. — Ненавижу это. 

— Желаете пройти еще один тест? 

— А почему бы, черт возьми, и нет? — он вскинул руки в воздух. 

— Я собираюсь проиграть несколько аудиозаписей и проанализировать вашу мозговую активность. 

— Вперед. 

Началась первая запись, и Тони вздрогнул. Это был звук детского _плача_. И, честно говоря, от осознания лучше не стало. Плач, затем крик, затем снова плач, затем всхлипы — они прокручивались снова, и снова, и снова. Все это длилось несколько минут, а затем, внезапно, он все понял. 

Потому что конкретно _эта запись_ была не просто записью плача случайного ребенка. Это был _Питер_. Где-то глубоко в душе он знал это, знал с самой первой секунды. Пятница, очевидно, вытащила ее из своих архивов с того последнего раза, когда парнишке приснился кошмар. 

— Н-НЕТ! — Раздался рваный вздох, затем судорожный всхлип, который просто разрывал Тони сердце. — Нет! Пожалуйста! 

Ему пришлось вцепиться потными ладонями в подлокотники стула, чтобы не вскочить и не кинуться на поиски ребенка, даже если рациональная часть его мозга твердила ему, что _это всего лишь запись_. 

В какой-то момент он больше не мог это слушать. 

— Пятница, выключи _сейчас же_! 

В помещении наступила тишина, и Пятница снова вывела на экран трансляцию из комнаты Питера, добавив изображение его ровного сердечного ритма в углу экрана. Она дала ему несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, прежде чем снова заговорила: 

— В то время как ваши мозговые центры выявили негативную реакцию на все записи, ваша конвекситальная лобная кора показала высокую активность только при звуках печали мистера Паркера. Так же это вызвало у вас так называемую «бей или беги» реакцию, но, я полагаю, об этом вы и сами догадались. 

Он прикоснулся подушечками пальцев к изображению Питера, глядя на равномерные подъемы и спады пульса. 

— Да, догадался, — выдохнул он. — Хочешь сказать, что я биологически запрограммирован реагировать на голос пацана? 

— Именно так. 

— То есть этот чертов ребенок каким-то образом пробрался в мой мозг? — он слегка истерично покачал головой. — Нет, ну, я всегда говорил, что у него есть талант производить незабываемое впечатление, но это что-то новенькое… 

— Неврологические изменения - не единственная реакция на мистера Паркера. 

Он застонал. Ну _конечно_ , того, что его _мозг_ буквально изменился из-за этого парня, оказалось недостаточно. Разумеется, здесь должно быть что-то еще. 

— О? Будь добра, поясни. 

— Ваш уровень тестостерона снизился с того момента, как вы с мистером Паркером начали сближаться. 

А это может _стать_ еще хуже? 

— Хочешь сказать, что он лишает меня мужественности, ты об этом? 

— Совсем нет, Босс. Уровень вашего тестостерона близок к нижней границе нормы здорового человека. Питер просто усилил вашу эмпатию и склонность формировать эмоциональные связи. Проводились исследования, в которых было выявлено, что низкий уровень тестостерона положительно влияет на работу сердечно-сосудистой системы. 

— Он сделал меня мягким. 

— Да, Босс. Можно сказать и так. Это также объясняет, почему вы так бережно ведете себя с ним. 

Тони открыл рот, чтобы возразить на последнее заявление, но затем осекся, потому что Пятница _была права_. Он тоже заметил это. Заметил это, когда мальчишка засыпал на его плече, и вместо того, чтобы столкнуть его, он неосознанно прижимал его ближе. Заметил эту странную тягу смахивать растрепанные волосы с его лица, поправлять завязки на толстовке и делать все, что в его силах, чтобы печаль исчезла из его глаз. Заметил, как в присутствии Питера его волнение проходит. Он _заметил_. 

Даже если он этого не хотел. 

В какой-то момент, _не спросив разрешения у Питера_ , он признал его своим. 

Тони сглотнул внезапно появившуюся горечь во рту. 

— Мы можем все отменить? 

— Я не совсем понимаю. 

Он до боли сжал левое запястье. 

— Мы можем все отменить? Вернуть мой мозг в то состояние, каким он был раньше? 

— Нет, Босс. 

Тони резко вскочил со стула, отшвыривая его в сторону. Тот перевернулся и рухнул на пол, впустую мотая колесиками в воздухе. 

_Мы ходим кругами, снова и снова. Сначала был Говард, затем я, а теперь…_

_Я не могу подвести Питера. Я должен был разорвать этот круг. Я должен был сойти с этого чертова пути, чтобы убедиться, что больше никто на него не вернется._

Он чувствовал себя настолько, чтоб его, неправильно, что казалось, будто он сейчас задохнется. 

— Прошу простить мне мою дерзость, сэр… но ваше расстройство мне кажется беспочвенным. 

— Беспочвенным? — он сжал кулаки, смахивая изображение Питера с экрана, прежде чем он почувствует еще большую тошноту. — Питер не хочет меня в…в… — он закусил губу, — в _этой_ роли. Какое право я имею на это, на _него_? — он прижал ладони к глазам и с изумлением обнаружил на них влагу. — Боже, этот ребенок заслуживает _намного лучшего_. 

— Босс, я… 

— Выключи звук, Пятница. Беспокоить только в случае чрезвычайной ситуации, ясно? Просто… оставь меня. 

— Принято. 

В лаборатории наступила тишина. Внезапно комната стала казаться слишком пустой, слишком большой. Он уставился на темный монитор и понял, что скучает по устойчивому биению сердца Питера прежде, чем успел обдумать эту мысль. 

Этот пацан был везде. Он в его голове и в его лаборатории. Пара кед в углу, слишком заношенных или дешевых, чтобы можно было спутать их со старковскими. Шутеры и пробирки с жидкостью на одном из столов; отвертка, опасно скатившаяся к самому краю полки. Записка, в комплекте с тремя смайликами и кривой подписью, с обещанием захватить китайскую еду после патруля. 

Эти маленькие островки наивности, из-за которых Тони чувствовал себя пустышкой. Он цеплялся за Питера Паркера, потому что был _одинок_. 

И, осознав это, он ощутил _гребаный стыд_. 

Его кулаки сжались. Он хотел сломать что-нибудь. Он _должен_ сломать что-нибудь. 

Он должен сломать что-нибудь, чтобы не сломать Питера. 

В итоге он просто кинул металлическую кружку с болтами через всю комнату, глядя, как они с грохотом отскакивают от стен и пола. Тони застыл, пока последний из них не остановился. 

Каким-то образом он оказался на полу. Он не знал, как, да и, в целом, ему было плевать. Единственное, о чем он мог думать, — это как Питер Паркер оказался его ребенком и как он не рассчитывал на то, что этим все закончится. 

(Но _рассчитывать_ не значит _хотеть_ , и Тони знал это лучше, чем кто-либо.) 

Он хотел Питера. Хотел его очень, очень сильно. Но он его не заслужил. Он не заслужил называть этого ребенка _своим_. Он не заслужил звать его «дружок», «малыш» или «мелкий» или с гордостью ерошить его волосы, когда он получает хорошую оценку или возвращается после первого свидания. 

Он не должен прикасаться к чему-то настолько чистому. И все же его мозг, забыв проконсультироваться с ним, решил, что Питер принадлежит им. Он _застолбил_ его. 

_Могу ли я прямо сейчас остановить это? Могу ли я отмахнуться от этого, позволить этому умереть?_

(Он сомневается, что это возможно. Уже поздно. Слишком, слишком поздно.) 

— Босс? — в голосе Пятницы сквозила неуверенность. — Я приношу извинения за беспокойство, но мистер Паркер просит разрешения войти. 

Тони посмотрел на часы. 

— Уже полночь. Он спал всего три часа. 

— Кажется, ему приснился кошмар. 

Тони резко вскочил на ноги, наскоро приглаживая волосы и одергивая рубашку в отчаянной попытке принять менее потрепанный вид. 

— Почему мне не сообщили? 

— Вы просили беспокоить вас только в случае чрезвычайной ситуации. 

— Блять, — ругнулся он, хватая валяющийся на полу стул и поднимая его. С болтами он ничего не сможет поделать. Остается только надеяться, что Питер их не заметит. 

— Добавь это в список чрезвычайных ситуаций и впусти его. 

— Сию минуту, Босс. 

Дверь отодвинулась, и растрепанный и более чем взволнованный Питер, спотыкаясь, забрел внутрь. 

— Привет, малыш. Ты в порядке? 

Питер неуверенно улыбнулся своему наставнику. 

— Привет, мистер Старк. Ничего, хм, что я здесь? 

От Тони не ускользнул тот факт, что парнишка не ответил на его вопрос. 

— Конечно, приятель. Иди сюда. 

— Босс, — Пятница, очевидно, не поняла, что в присутствии Питера следует прекратить все их предыдущие эксперименты, — судя по всему, сейчас вы испытываете резкое увеличение уровня окситоцина в вашем… 

— Спасибо, Пятница, — перебил он ее, притягивая к себе Питера, — достаточно. 

Питер прислонился к нему, пытаясь разглядеть монитор Тони. Тот только поспешно смахнул изображение, прежде чем ребенок смог разобрать написанное. 

Питер в замешательстве нахмурился. 

— Разве окситоцин не связан с эмоциями? Мы изучали это на продвинутой психологии. Люди еще называют его гормоном любви. 

— Именно так, Пит, — Тони не мог не похвалить подростка за верный ответ. — А знаешь, какой отдел мозга его вырабатывает? 

— Гипоталамус, верно? 

— Два из двух. Отличная работа, малыш, — он повел Питера к дивану. 

— А почему Пятница проверяла ваш уровень окситоцина? — парнишка задумчиво сморщился, опускаясь на подушки, и на Тони обрушилась волна нежности. 

« _Нет_ , — подумал он, — _это волна гребаного окситоцина, потому что в какой-то момент мой мозг решил, что этот ребенок — **мой** ребенок»_. 

— Проводил кое-какие исследования. Не обращай внимания, дружок. 

В глазах Питера зажегся неподдельный восторг. 

— Могу я помочь? 

— Я уже закончил. 

— О, — Тони бесило, что он ненавидел этот полный разочарования взгляд на лице Питера. — Нашли что-нибудь интересное? 

— Что-то довольно любопытное, — пожал он плечами. 

— И вы мне не расскажете, верно? 

— Неа. 

— Это касается меня? 

Почему, черт подери, он не может лгать этому парнишке? Он же просто _потрясающий_ лжец. 

— Возможно. 

Питер, задумчиво промычав что-то, свернулся у Тони под боком, уткнувшись коленками в бедро наставника. 

— Окситоцин является гормоном любви. 

— Совершенно верно. 

— И вы проводили исследование обо мне. 

— _Этого_ я не говорил. 

— Вы намекнули, — Тони расслышал улыбку в голосе Питера, когда тот прижался к нему поближе. Миллиардер силой заставил свои руки лежать смирно, несмотря на непреодолимое желание обхватить ими подростка. — Это так _мило_ , мистер Старк. 

— Это не мило. 

— _Очень_ мило, — Питер снова заерзал, но застыл, когда Тони никак не отреагировал. Он откинул голову и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на наставника. — Что не так? 

— Ничего. 

— Нет, это неправда, — он извернулся, схватил одну из напряженных рук Тони за запястье и, протянув ее вокруг своей талии, оставил там. — Видите? Она должна быть здесь. Другой вы взъерошите мне волосы и отпустите какой-нибудь комментарий по поводу моих кудряшек, и я притворюсь, что смущен, а затем вы рассмеетесь надо мной. Вы так ведете себя, словно мы никогда раньше этого не делали. 

Тони резко выдохнул и уткнулся лбом в волосы ребенка, ненавидя себя за это. 

— _Питер_. 

— Мистер Старк? 

Эти едва заметные испуганные интонации в голосе Питера заставили каждый инстинкт Тони просто кричать “защищатьзащищатьзащищать”. 

_Это все из-за химии. Из-за биологии. Мой мозг настроил себя реагировать на ребенка. Это был не мой выбор, и, определенно, не его._

— Ты не хочешь знать это, Пит. 

— Но я хочу. Пожалуйста, расскажите мне. 

— Тебе это может не понравиться. 

— Это не важно. Это же касается меня, верно? Разве я не заслуживаю того, чтобы знать это? 

_Он прав_. 

Тони сглотнул. _Сейчас или никогда_. 

— Я попросил Пятницу провести сканирование мозга: твоего и моего. 

Питер моргнул. 

— Эм, окей? 

— Мои результаты были, — он замялся, — любопытными. 

Питер напрягся. 

— Вы в порядке? 

Тони поспешил успокоить его: 

— Да, Пит. Я в норме. Все _хорошо_ , правда. Просто… странно. 

Питер несколько секунд молчал, теребя и растягивая в своих пальцах рукав чужой футболки на руке, которую он продолжал удерживать вокруг себя. 

— И это как-то связано со мной? 

— Да, приятель, связано, — Тони попытался успокоиться, но, обнаружив, что _это_ бесполезно, просто сдался. — Ты знаешь, что мозг людей меняется, когда они формируют важные эмоциональные связи? 

— Ага, слышал. 

— Ты знаешь, что изменения могут быть специфичны в зависимости от _типа_ отношений? 

— Что вы имеете в виду? 

Тони сглотнул нервный смешок. 

— Романтические, платонические, братские… — он затих. 

— И родительские, — мягко закончил за него Питер. 

Тони кивнул, ощущая напряжение и смятение одновременно. 

— Именно. 

— То есть у вас появилась… родительская связь со мной? 

— Я знаю, Пит, прости меня. Я спросил Пятницу, можно ли это как-то изменить, но… 

— Пятница? — перебил его Питер. 

— Да, мистер Паркер? 

— Ты можешь провести со мной аналогичные тесты, но в обратном порядке? Ну, то есть, проверить мой мозг и показатели и прочее, а затем найти связь с мистером Старком? 

— Я могу, если вы дадите свое разрешение. 

— Начинай. 

Они сидели в уютной тишине, пока Пятница завершала сканирование. Питер был расслаблен, в то время как Тони изнывал от нетерпения. 

— У меня есть результаты, мистер Паркер. 

Питер чуть развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на лицо Тони. 

— Зачитай их, пожалуйста. 

— При звуках голоса Босса ваши центры напряжения снизили свою активность, в то время как процессы, отвечающие за радость, наоборот активизировались. Подобный феномен наблюдается у детей, когда они слышат голоса их родителей. Также с момента прибытия в лабораторию в вашем организме непрестанно вырабатывается окситоцин и серотонин. Самые активные скачки выработки гормонов происходят в момент физического контакта, или когда Босс направляет на вас все свое внимание. Если говорить проще: ваша реакция на его присутствие характеризуется высоким уровнем спокойствия, значительным снижением уровня тревожности и, в целом, постоянным чувством удовлетворения и любви. 

Питер, не отрывая взгляда от лица Тони, уточнил: 

— Каким был мой пульс, когда я только зашел сюда, Пятница? 

— 129 ударов в минуту. 

— И какой он сейчас? 

— 64. Возможно, вам будет полезно узнать, что он начал стремительно снижаться в тот момент, когда Босс обхватил вас рукой за плечи. 

Питер ухмыльнулся, чертовски довольный собой. 

— Спасибо, Пятница. 

— Не за что, мистер Паркер. 

Подросток мягко ткнул Тони в ребра. 

— Видите? Все _нормально_. Вы из-за этого были так взвинчены, когда я вошел? Заставили меня переживать из-за такой фигни. 

Тони моргнул, медленно переваривая информацию в неуверенное заключение. 

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что… 

Питер отвел взгляд, нервно поерзав. По шее начал расползаться румянец. 

— Я говорю, ох, что это нормально, если вы видите меня своим… своим, _вы знаете_ , своим ребенком, потому что я, ну типа, в любом случае отношусь к вам так. Так что это круто. Все круто. 

— О. 

Питер закатил глаза и снова прижался к груди Тони, утыкаясь лицом ему в ключицу с умиротворенным вздохом. 

— Хорошо. Рад, что мы все уладили. 

— Уладили. Эм, ага. Точно. Все улажено. 

_Как, черт подери, Питер может так спокойно относиться к этому?_

Тони резко вынырнул из своих мыслей, когда Питер мягко стукнул его своим плечом. Он в недоумении опустил взгляд на макушку подростка. 

— Что? 

Питеру пришлось потянуть его за руку, чтобы донести свою мысль. 

— Ну _давайте_ же. 

Тони рассмеялся, вскидывая руки на их привычные места и позволяя таким хорошо знакомым ощущениям окружить их. Под его пальцами оказались мягкие кудряшки ребенка, и было так тепло, и комфортно, и _правильно_ держать его в своих руках. 

— Ладно, маленький приставучий паршивец. 

— Так-то лучше, — промычал в его футболку Питер, игнорируя комментарий. Он размяк, стоило пальцам Тони начать мягко массировать его шею. — Люблю, когда вы так делаете. 

Тони усмехнулся, наконец ощущая, как ослабляется узел в его животе. _Питер не против. Черт, он даже не вздрогнул_. 

— Тебе просто нравится окситоцин. 

— Это не значит, что это неприятно. 

Тони хихикнул. _Я могу принять это. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы сделать это_. 

— Полагаю, что так. 

Несколько минут Питер просто расслабленно дышал. Но затем… 

— Мне приснился кошмар. 

— Я знаю. 

— Правда? 

— Пятница сказала мне. 

— О. 

— Я бы пришел к тебе, — в его голосе слышалось сожаление, — но Пятница не сообщила мне об этом, пока все не закончилось. 

— Ничего. Я сам пришел к вам. 

Тони замялся. 

— Хочешь рассказать мне, о чем он был? 

— А можно? Это… это нормально? 

— Конечно, мелкий. Начинай. 

Очевидно, что Питер только и ждал разрешения, потому что слова полились из него незамедлительно: 

— Я был в большой комнате, и все, кого я знаю, были там, кроме вас и тети Мэй. Я продолжал искать вас, кричать, но вы так и не появились. Я начал спрашивать людей про вас, но никто не отвечал. Я нашел Хэппи, и начал умолять его сказать мне, где вы, но он просто… смотрел на меня. 

Тони лениво водил пальцем по завитушкам кудряшек Питера, прокручивая в голове его слова. 

— Мне жаль, Пит. Я... я, если честно, не знаю, как помочь, но я… — _Должен ли я давать подобные обещания? Разве это справедливо_? — Я обещаю, что не собираюсь никуда исчезать, идет? 

— Вы не виноваты. И… Я не за этим рассказал вам, — подросток крепко и настойчиво сжал в кулаке край футболки Тони. — Я просто доношу свою мысль, опять. 

— Ты сегодня их много доносишь. 

— Потому что сегодня вам нужно, чтобы я донес их. 

— Туше. 

Питер поерзал. 

— Но вы же поняли мысль? 

— Прости, ты не мог бы повторить? Кажется, я не все уловил. 

— Мистер _Старк_ , — Тони мягко сжал заднюю часть шеи Питера, пытаясь успокоить его. — Просто поймите уже мою мысль, чтобы я мог лечь спать. Я устал. 

— Я все понял, шкет. 

— Мда? — зевок. — И что же это? 

— Ты хочешь заставить меня сказать это вслух? 

— Угу. 

Тони сцепил зубы. _Только ради Питера_. 

— Я важен для тебя. 

— Ага. Мило поболтали, — боже, он начинает разговаривать совсем как Тони. Нужно с этим что-то делать, пока он не попал из-за этого в неприятности. — С’пкночи. 

Тони только закатил глаза, но подвинулся, чтобы Питер мог устроиться поудобнее. 

— И почему ты вечно засыпаешь на мне? 

— Ммм, Пятница? 

— Выброс окситоцина часто сопровождается выработкой мелатонина, который побуждает тело засыпать, пока оно находится в безопасности и под защитой. 

— Слышите? — пролепетал Питер в полусне, ослабляя хватку на футболке Тони. — В без’пснсти и п’д защ’тй. Наука. 

Тони прикрыл глаза, прижимая подростка к себе поближе. 

— И мы всегда полагаемся на науку, верно? 

— Ага. 

(И если наука говорит, что Тони должен присматривать за Питером, что ж… Он просто не готов спорить. Особенно теперь, когда он знает, что Питер хочет того же самого.)


End file.
